villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Phantom (Inland Empire)
The Phantom is the main antagonist of the film experimental-thriller film by David Lynch Inland Empire. He has supernatural powers, which include the ability to exercise mind control over people. Enigmatic and of Polish origin and an unknown age, he is apparently bitter over an affair his wife had long ago, and he uses his powers to force others to recreate the scenario, while holding his former wife prisoner. He was portrayed by Polish actor Krzysztof Majchrzak. Role in the film Events in Poland The Phantom (or the man who would become him) lived in Poland in the late nineteenth or early twentieth century. He was an angry man, and was physically and verbally abusive toward his wife, beating her brutally on at least one or two occasions. He may have used his powers to cause his wife's lover's own wife to murder his wife's lover. He learns of the killing quickly, and takes pleasure in it. Shortly after the killing takes place, he runs into his wife on the street. He tells her, “I think you don’t recognize me…my manner.” She responds, “That’s true. You seem different.” He says that she seems different, too—he’s used to seeing her in their home, not on the street, at night. He then tells her there has been a murder, and he thinks she knew the person. He don’t know the name, but he has seen her with this person. She is upset. Though unspoken, it seems clear that they both know her lover has been killed. The Mansion The Phantom speaks to Janek in a mansion room which seems to exist on an unearthly plane (the beginning and the end of the meeting are signaled by Jack, and both men seem to materialize in the empty room of nowhere and then disappear). They speak in Polish; the Phantom seems very agitated. Janek asks if the Phantom is "looking to go in," and the Phantom agrees: he is looking for "an opening." Janek says he understands, and the Phantom repeatedly yells that he is glad Janek understands, while Janek fades away in a blur. Sue's World The Phantom covertly observes "Sue" and Billy having sex for the first time in Sue's house. Nikki is already partially trapped in the world of the film, but still knows that she is Nikki and thinks she is on a film set. The Phantom toured with Cyrk, a traveling circus in the Baltic region which also employed Smithy. The Phantom's job was to work the crowd up and bring them in closer, doing "some sorta thing on people," according to Sue. In this persona, he was a marine from North Carolina. He had a sister with one leg. One night he got in a bar fight, and while the entire bar (including much of the circus troupe) was arrested, the Phantom disappeared entirely, escaping arrest. Smithy and Janek try to hunt the Phantom in Poland, going to a trailer park in the woods where they expect to find him. They find Gordy, who angrily tells them that he is gone, and that he "talked, mumbled something about Inland Empire." In a bar, he used his finger to hypnotize Doris into killing Sue with a screwdriver, telling her that she would know who her victim would be. At some point after Smithy left, the Phantom lived next door to Sue under the name "Crimp." He may have had other family members, as Sue says, "They was called Crimp." Having never met the Phantom, Sue seems to be unaware that he and Crimp are the same man. The Second Visitor, after telling Sue she came about an unpaid bill, asks if she knows Crimp. Sue walks into Crimp's backyard. He emerges from behind a tress with a lightbulb in his mouth and advances on Sue ominously. The lightbulb gives Sue a flash of her red lamp. She grabs a nearby screwdriver and runs away. He stops advancing and observes her retreat with his hands in his pockets, seemingly amused. As soon as Sue is gone, he disappears. Death After dying as Sue, Nikki enters a supernatural space upstairs from a movie theater. The Phantom stalks behind her. Sue finds a gun stashed in a drawer with Smithy's green coat. In a hallway, outside of Room 47, the Phantom confronts Nikki, and she shoots him multiple times. At first, he seems only to smile, although his face is bathed in a white spotlight and he stops moving. He then suddenly has a deformed version of Sue’s face, looking insane, on the inflated surface of his head. Then he has a strange deformed sick-looking clown face, with black eyes and blood pouring out of the red mouth. Some bubbles flow up out of the mouth. Trivia *Although the character is credited as "Phantom," he is only referred to by this name at one point in the film: Sue knows him by this moniker from his circus act. *When Krzysztof Majchrzak arrived to shoot the "Crimp" scene, he wore a pair of glasses that Lynch hated. Majchrzak insisted that he needed a prop. Lynch went to his cupboard and found a little piece of broken tile, a rock and a red translucent lightbulb. He gave Majchrzak his choice between the three items, and Majchrzak chose the bulb. Lynch then took away the other two: "I wasn't going to let him have those anymore." (Source: ''Catching the Big Fish, David Lynch, 2006, Penguin Group, p. 140-41.)'' Interestingly, an on-set photo from Lynch's 1986 film Blue Velvet shows Dennis Hopper (who played that film's villain Frank Booth) with a lightbulb in his mouth. *In reality, the Mansion room where the Phantom meets Janek near the beginning of the film is next door to the room where the Phantom is seen beating the Lost Girl. Both rooms are situated in an historical mansion that is now a museum. As seen in the ''Lynch 2 '' documentary, when the crew showed Lynch the latter room, he wandered into the “Mansion room” and said he had to go write something for that room. *The Phantom is rnaked as one of David Lynch's most scariest characters ever made mainly due to the infamous jumpscare of the Deformed face of Sue that The Phantom bore prior to his death. Navigation Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains